marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey Fondozzi (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Reformed criminal / Car salesman | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Dixon | First = Punisher: War Zone #1 | Last = Marvel Knights #11 | HistoryText = Mickey was operating as a soldier for the Carbone family (who he told he was of Sicilian Decent but his father was actually Albanian) when the four guys he was with were killed by the Punisher during a raid on a triad bank. The Punisher captured Mickey and interrogated him with what he thought was a blow torch, after Mickey agreed to help him get into the family he revealed to him that it was only an ice lolly. Mickey introduced the Punisher to the head of the family Julian Carbone as his cousin from Kansas City named Johnny Tower. They worked for the family for a while, joining them on mob hits and then turning on the other members of the Carbone gang they were with. Julian got them to kill his brother Sal but he found out from an incarcerated informant that Johnny Tower was the Punisher so he kidnapped the pair of them. The Punisher was Saved by Shotgun then the pair of them saved Mickey who was being interrogated for more information about the Punisher. The three of them Parachuted into the Isle of Sharks were there was a mob meeting being held and assaulted the house in an attempt to shut down the Carbones for good. When Rosaline Carbone took over the mob she hired several assassins to kill the Punisher, three of them kidnapped Mickey, he gave them an address that turned out to be a triad hang out spot. Fortunately for him the car he was in the boot of was stolen and he managed to escape. Sal Carbone came after him and forced him to lead him to the punisher without him realizing but the Punisher managed to defeat him. Mickey was usually just a (not always willing) informant but he did physically help out the Punisher and Microchip during the suicide run series. Mickey eventually got his own car sales lot called Mickey's Salvage which most of the stock was stolen. One of the stolen cares belonged to the Black Widow, she came to him accompanied by Dagger to find out who he sold it to, when he didn't cooperate Dagger used one of her soul cleansing Daggers on him and he told them. The Punisher came looking for him in a church for some information but Mickey told him that that Dagger had cleansed his soul and he had gone straight, the Punisher told him that he was no longer any good for him and left. | Powers = Useful informant. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Character by the name of Mickey Duka appeared in the 2004 Punisher movie played by Eddie Jemison who underwent the same interrogation with the ice lolly that Mickey Fondozzi went through in ''Punisher: War Zone'' #1. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mobsters